


France prostitute

by Racine



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: 话都是NG采访说的，只是一个代笔，雷到不要揍我。又当又立的France prostitute，百分百literal女人。
Relationships: 路人xNG
Kudos: 7





	France prostitute

Noel接过服务生递来的小碟，客气地道了声谢，随后摊开膝上的报纸，上面头条的大字让她不禁嗤笑一声。  
“不自觉的友爱 ”、“德国人对‘身体的膜拜’让她感到神魂颠倒”。*  
德国佬都把崇尚女性平等的女人迷成这样了？  
她淡淡地笑着，面前的椅子忽然被拉开，穿着笔挺波士西装的男人冲她一扬眉，又招来服务生多要了一杯咖啡。  
“今天不用穿那一身？”Noel抬眼看他，又补充一句，“先生。”  
男人被她略带隐晦的言语逗笑，牵起她戴着蕾丝手套的左手轻吻一下：“今天去交换工作，穿着军装显眼……”他忽地压低声音，“嘿，听着，他们把我换去尼斯……你知道的，那儿的海漂亮极了……”男人直起身子：“Liebling，我们去那……”  
“你不该跟我说这些的。”Noel打断他，她摇摇头，“再说了先生，我只是个图书管理员。”  
“而且我并不如那些淑女长得那般别致。”她干巴巴地补充。

随着陆陆续续的德军入城，那些小姐们迫于生计纷纷献身于德军。Noel平日里在图书馆里整理书籍，晚上就在两个街口外的公寓里写一些时政报道投给那些不知名的小报社。  
Noel承认自己“接待”过那么几位德国先生，当然这不意味着他喜欢这个活儿，毕竟女人都有日子难过的时候。  
她也深刻地清楚自己的长相并不出色，甚至可以说，很一般，但这也是值得庆幸的，至少，没有什么人会对她这样的女人感兴趣，唯一苦恼的也就只有越来越难以维持的生计。  
于是她想着适时该回乡下老家避避风头了。

结果就被这个狗屎的年轻军官缠住了两个多月，说着些什么想要带她一起走的虚无废话。Noel没有什么强烈的爱国情绪，她只是个想保住小命的落单女人，但她也知道跟随着敌军的危险性。

男人还在自说自话些什么，Noel听烦了，她保持着一丝淡淡的笑意，裙摆下的脚碰了碰男人的皮鞋，然后往上一滑，穿着丝袜的小腿蹭过对方紧实的肌肉。  
德国人的嘴停了。

他们是在Noel公寓的楼道间亲吻起来的，Noel的舌间弥漫着咖啡味，她的舌头肉感很好，被搅动着发出黏糊的水声。  
Noel被吻没几下就软了腿，她在心里暗骂了自己一句，还适时地听见男人的一声轻笑：“怎么，急不可耐了？”随后是皮带和拉链的声响。  
Noel觉得额上的青筋突突地跳。  
男人半勃的阴茎支棱着抵在Noel那张总是冷着脸的脸蛋上，形成一种奇怪的反差感，这让他十分受用。  
“舔它，小姐。”  
Noel带着一脸“要把你该死的屌砍断”的神情张开了嘴。  
她的嘴不大，刚含进去半截嘴巴就被填满了，她难受地甩开头，吐出了嘴里的阴茎，被唾液沾湿的肉棒正昂首对着她，又粗又长还高高翘起。  
“真娇气啊。”男人笑着挠了挠她的下巴，下一秒就掰开她的嘴，深深地抵进了她的喉咙。  
Noel被这一下捅得满脸通红，男人身上的麝香味充满了口腔，她可以感受到在嘴里逐渐涨大的欲望。  
男人抽出来，再次命令：“舔。”语气不容置疑。  
Noel只好捧住它，伸出殷红的舌尖一点点舔着，水光遍布了阴茎，男人满意地捞起她，抵在墙上。  
他魁梧的身影压在Noel的前方，下一秒，他就蹲下钻进了裙子里，Noel暴露在微凉的空气中，她打了个哆嗦。  
然而Noel的内裤早已湿透，黏在她的阴部上，男人抬起她的一条腿架在肩上，开始隔着布料摁着她的阴蒂，马上就换来她微微的喘息。黏液早已溢出，粘在深色的长裙上。  
Noel压着声音微微地喘气，男人的舌头在她的身下肆意舔舐着，甚至咬住她的一瓣阴唇，摩挲起来。粗大的舌头来回舔弄着滑腻的肉缝，灵巧的舌头挑逗着缩成一团的阴蒂。她不敢伸手去抓这个该死军官的头发，只好扣着墙，双腿触电般地发抖。  
她湿透了。  
男人起身，粗大的阴茎抵着泛滥的阴部，龟头拨开那些软肉，探到黏腻的穴口，来回滑动着，就是没有进去。  
Noel头皮发麻，心里暗骂着德国佬，她挺了挺腰，龟头顺利地滑了进去，被撑开的感觉瞬间让她小声尖叫了出来。男人在她头上嗤嗤地笑：“婊子。”  
男人的胯下一挺，顺着满是淫水湿滑不堪的甬道干到了最深处，整根阴茎从硕大的龟头到最粗壮的根部都被Noel整根吃下。  
Noel“啊！”一声尖叫出来。  
男人开始大力地操弄着她，抽出的时候带出白色的泡沫和些许暗红的穴肉，然后又整根操回去，硕大的囊袋拍打着穴口，强烈的撞击感让Noel有种要被他生生拆解吃下腹的感觉。  
“怎么不叫了？”男人捏住她的乳尖，来回搓弄着，“给自己立什么牌坊呢，嗯？”  
他停下来，Noel徘徊在边缘的高潮被生生截断。  
Noel咬着牙看向他，蓝灰色的眼睛蒙着一层泪水。  
越逼她就只会越适得其反。  
男人转态一笑，亲了亲她的唇边：“Noely，为我叫出来吧，没人听得到的。”  
他又大开大合地操弄起来，Noel漏了一声后便不受控制地喘出声来。霎时，楼道里充满了桃色的气息。  
高潮迫近，男人抓住她的手搭在她自己软绵绵的肚子上，Noel呜咽着感受到对方的阴茎在隔着一层皮肤的地方跳动着。  
这太过了。  
男人狠狠地撞击着那敏感的一点，马眼把微凉的大股精液灌进了女人的身体深处。  
Noel感受到穴道痉挛着，哆嗦着跟他一起攀上了高潮，紧紧吸附着阴茎一起颤抖，哭叫得沙哑的喉咙里只能发出小猫一样的叫声。

街道上传来野狗微弱的叫唤，Noel睁开眼，窗外是薄雾的黎明。她轻轻拿开男人搭在自己身上的手，起身换了一套裙装。  
她拿起桌下的行李箱，想了想，又把男人放在桌上的钱包和红宝石扳指揣进了袋中。她把碎发别到耳后，俯身亲吻男人柔软的金发，然后如同野猫一般就着冰凉的月色踏出了房门。

*来自《1940-1945色情年代》–帕特里克·比松


End file.
